


Raise Some Hell

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: revolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Some Hell

Megara laughed as she burrowed her way into an unsuspecting human, taking control of her body. Behind her, a woman's scream cut off abruptly. Megara glanced back to see Ruby's smug smile gracing the meatsuit's face.

"Do you feel like painting the town red?" Ruby asked as she leaned her arm on Meg's shoulder.

"I'd rather paint the town red with Winchester blood."

Ruby sloppily kissed Meg on her cheek until Meg shoved Ruby away. "If we could find them, I would be on board with your plan, but they're off everyone's radar." Ruby batted her eyes. "Unless you want to be Daddy's little soldier again? That worked so well for you last time."

"And sucking a Winchester's cock worked so well for you," Meg spat out. "If it wasn't for our unholy Father, you would have been less than nothing, Ruby."

"Then let's start our own revolution." Ruby placed her hands on Meg's wrists, tightening them until Meg could feel her meatsuit's skin starting to bruise. "You and me, baby. What do you say?"

Meg smirked as she leaned forward until their lips were only centimeters apart. Ruby's tongue darted out to lick at Meg's bottom lip. "Wouldn't you love to have the world on their knees, just for you?"

"Tempting." Meg broke Ruby's hold on her and shoved her down on her knees. "Though I think I need a little more persuasion. Show me the future."

Ruby laughed, her lips red and shiny, and did just that.


End file.
